A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora
by Xiao Pai
Summary: "Mathematical!" "You're watching Adventure Time again, aren't you?" 1/362 children with 86/60 children. Cheren/Panini rivalry and hinted Aurora/Francis/Leanne triangle.


**Hoo boy, I've got a feeling you guys pretty much hate me now. . I'm so sorry for disappearing for infinity years! I've just been so busy at school, I pretty much have no more time to post up a few stories, or even log in to my BELOVED site, Enchanted Hogwarts! T.T**

**As compensation, I will now make this family one-shot. Game already introduced Cheren and Aurora, so I guess all I can do now is make a one-shot of them a few years later. Well, here we go. (Oh yeah, by the way, I'm gonna include my own 86/60 kids in this story for no reason at all. Or maybe my reason is that Cheren already has a best friend.)**

* * *

><p>"I'm SO gonna kick your butt!"<p>

"HA! You wish!"

It was another quiet day at the Uno household. Well, as quiet as it could get anyway, what with a certain brown-haired boy and a certain black-haired girl having a Pokemon battle on their DSes on the sofa. I'm not sure that's how you spell their plural, but oh well.

The brown haired 11-year old boy, Cheren Uno, smirked as he selected a move with his stylus. "HA! Gallade uses Shadow Blade! Take that, Panini!"

"Why should ah care when Gothorita uses Psybeam?" The black haired girl, Panini Drilovsky, who was also 11, hissed, tapping the said move. Her Pokemon shot out a rainbow colored beam at Cheren's Gallade, making the Pokemon Confused.

Cheren gritted his teeth. "Gr…" His Gallade was down to one health bar, and he didn't have any Potions or Berries on him. Time to switch out. "Gallade, come back! You can do it, Zekrom!"

"Eat dirt, Zekrom!" Panini nearly screeched at her DS as she switched back Gothorita with Reshiram.

From the stairs in the Uno home, a blonde haired girl and a red haired boy just sat chatting, between bouts of watching their siblings screech bad words at each other over their Pokemon battle. The blonde – Aurora – simply smirked as Cheren shouted more words of profanity. They were SO lucky their parents were out.

"I can't believe Pan's going crazy over a little Pokemon battle." The red haired boy commented. His name was Francis Drilovsky, Panini's older brother.

Aurora, now 12 years old like Francis, chuckled. "Cheren and Panini are both Pokemon addicts, so who wouldn't doubt their friendship?"

Francis looked outside, observing the sky. "Hey, wanna go outside? I'm tired of listening to our siblings argue."

"Sure. Anywhere's better than here." Aurora agreed.

Francis outstretched his hand formally, bowing as Aurora took it, giggling. The two walked out of the house, hand in hand, before collapsing on the grass in a fit of giggles. Soon, they stopped, and they watched the clouds pass by.

"You looked so silly there, Fran!" Aurora giggled, spreading out her hands and feet on the grass. She looked so carefree. "Like some knight in an old movie!"

Francis laughed before imitating a chivalrous knight voice. "'Tis not a challenge for me, milady, for I am Sir Usely, a knight who is very serious!"

"Sirius is dead!" Aurora managed to choke out in between giggles, and suddenly, both twelve-year olds were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Francis was silenced, and Aurora wondered why. "Hey, Fran, what's wrong?"

"Well…" Francis murmured, watching as the wind blew the leaves in the tree in Aurora and Cheren's backyard. He was silent for a few moments, before he finally said, "I… I'm worried."

Aurora sat up slightly, training her blue eyes on Francis. "About what?"

"About… leaving the KND…" The boy whispered.

Aurora instantly understood. Francis's birthday was coming up in a few months, and he was worried about being decommissioned. He had followed in his mother's footsteps, which meant he was the Decommissioning Squad's head, and thus, he was worried his teammates would act with no mercy. He wasn't as hotheaded as Fanny, but he _was _like his father, Patton, in strictness.

The blonde placed a hand on Francis's shoulder, making his onyx gaze travel up to meet her soft blue gaze. "Francis, you're a nice guy, OK? No one's gonna act like they aren't your friend on your decommissioning day, OK?"

"But, they might judge me because of Panini." Francis's words spilled out, and he covered his mouth in shame because he spoke about his sister like that. Panini had indeed inherited Fanny's hot temper, and it was no challenge to say that Cheren made her Global Commander because of her capabilities.

Aurora coughed loudly. "Hell no! You're a person all on your own, Fran! You're my best friend, and the best guy friend a girl could ever have! My mom and your mom were best friends, and look, now we're continuing their legacy! Aren't you happy that you got your dad's strictness instead of your mom's temper?"

"I guess you're right." Francis chuckled, remembering the time both his sister and his mother had lost their heads and went crazy on him and his father. It wasn't a pretty sight, mind you. "Come on, I'll treat you to a smoothie."

Aurora pumped her fist up in the air. "Mathematical!" She cried as they both stood up.

"You're watching Adventure Time again, aren't you?" Francis laughed.

Aurora smiled. "How'd you guess, 'Marshall Lee?'"

"I know you better than you think, 'Fionna'!" Francis laughed. The two best friends laughed their heads off before cringing as Panini's high-pitched voice rang through the air.

"I'LL HAVE REVENGE ON YOU CHEREN, JUST YOU WAIT!"

Then came Cheren's voice. "YOU'RE JUST A SORE LOSER!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"I JUST DID!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"STOP THE PROFANITY!" Aurora yelled from the backyard, silencing the two. Then, without another word, the Uno girl and the Drilovsky boy both walked away.

Unbeknownst to them, a brown haired girl melted out of the darkness, her green eyes flashing at the sight of Francis and Aurora together. Her fingers crushed a few nearby flowers in her anger.

"I WILL rip those two apart." The girl hissed. "Francis is _mine!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Mrrrrp. xD AuroraFrancis/Leanne love triangle. Or is it friendship? I dunno. Game can change it in his universe, but all I'm saying is that Chernini (Cheren/Panini) is a definite yes in my book. Aurancis is also possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>I also thought of names for all pairings I've thought up that are actually LEGAL in my book! :DDDD<strong>

**Harlee – Haruka/Lee (Mrrp. Did I mention Lee and Leanne are shadowbenders because of their mom?)**

**Maila/Meila – Mason/Sheila (Hey, Mason partially belongs to me because I own his sister, and Game owns the pairing idea, and Sheila belongs to… well, to Game and Elijah's creator.)**

**Chernini – Cheren/Panini (Link descendant with a little fire power and firebender. Hoo boy.)**

**Aurancis – Aurora/Francis (Firebender + Decommissioning Leader = Epic Win)**

**Freanne – Francis/Leanne (one of David and Ashley's twin children, the other is Lee. She likes Francis a helluva lot. Just read But Daaad!, there's a hint about that.)**

* * *

><p><strong>And now, I shalt give credit to most references.<strong>

_**Credit to Pokemon for, well, POKEMON.**_

_**Credit to all people with the Sirius Black jokes. Honestly, Sir Usely. He should've been named Sir Loin. Oh wait, then he'd become steak.**_

_**Credit to Adventure Time for all that is referenced. MATHEMATICAL!**_

_**And credit to Mr. Warburton for KND. Ain't no stoppin' the KND craze, people!**_


End file.
